<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrienette School Dance by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911644">Adrienette School Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Humor, Other, Romance, School Dances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:56:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finally ask Adrien to the dance much to Lila's dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrienette School Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila said "This is gonna be good! If I ask him to the dance Poor Marinette will be heartbroken forever!"</p><p>Marinette thought 'Come on Marinette you can do it'</p><p>Marinette takes a deep breath and walked to Adrien</p><p>Marinette said "Hey Adrien"</p><p>Adrien said "Oh uh hey Marinette"</p><p>Marinette said "I was wondering that you wanna go to the dance with me"</p><p>Adrien said "Sure Marinette it'll be fun"</p><p>Marinette said "YES!!"</p><p>Marinette began to do a happy dance</p><p>Suddenly Lila sees Marinette dancing</p><p>Lila growled "How come that loser asks Adrien to the dance!"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>